


The Blessed RAEM

by Colinyeo231



Series: RWBY: The Blessed RAEM [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colinyeo231/pseuds/Colinyeo231
Summary: Everyone starts somewhere.You can't have a good story without a proper backstory as its foundation.These are the Origins.





	1. Prologue

‘Thoughts’

“Talking”

[Captions]

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 0 Prologue**

[- **R** -AEM]  
Rain is a blessed shower, washing away of the sins and guilt of all. But sometimes, it just covers them up.

A young teen walked in the heavy rain, his feet splashing into many puddles within the misty forest. His face shadowed by a light-blue hood, showing only his mouth, a sapphire blue jacket left opened with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow over a white vest with black rims, black pants with blue flames design covering the left leg, black fingerless gloves and black boots. A white symbol of a spiral with lightning bolts spread like a star stamped on the back of the jacket, a white belt with a metal buckle with the same design engraved to the buckle and a katana with a plain light-blue handle and a silver cross-guard designed like a metal band an inch thick with a silver pommel in a grey-metallic sheathe with a tanto sheathed on its side tied on his left side, the smaller weapon having the same design on its plain white handle.

He carries on walking deeper into the forest as dark creatures, Beowolves start to come out from the shadows of the trees and within the mist. Their eyes glowing red as they slowly stalked the teen, he having no knowledge of their presence, deep in his thoughts of his mission as he soon arrives into a large clearing.

He then took notice of the large amount of Beowolves around him, they slowly ganging up on him with snarls and growls echoing among them.

“Huh… so there is a large amount of Grimm here…” He muttered, “No wonder the village is getting attacked all the time…” He rummaged his pockets and take out a piece of paper, “Let’s see…”

The Beowolves launched themselves towards him, “Defeat the many Grimm in the forest. That’s it then.”

They slashes at him, only to slash the note instead, the ribbons of paper slowly dropped onto the wet ground. The teen is now in the air, the hood dropped off now revealing his golden-hued brown eyes and black well-maintained yet shaggy and spiky hair with a blue streak on one of his bangs. He smirked as he drops down, and smashing down his fist into the ground hard and creating a large shockwave that sends all of the creatures flying off.

The wolves around him growled and roared at him, he simply draws out his katana, revealing a sapphire blue blade, “Raine Aoi Sapphire, beginning mission!” He smirked as he launched himself at the Grimm, slicing the first of the Beowolves in front of him, as the rest of them charges at him.

He swings his sword and slicing the wolves one after another with precise and sharp swings, taking down one Beowolf with every step he took towards one as the blue blade spins around in the rain. One wolf slashes at him, only to have him dodge by ducking and turning around before stabbing his blade into its eye and penetrating its skull.

He pulls out his sword before he round house kicked another wolf away and slicing yet another down. He dodges under a slash, slashing at it and revealing another wolf coming at him. He reaches and draws out the tanto, and with one strong swing beheaded the wolf. Re-adjusting his grip on the dagger, revealing its darker blue blade, that extents to double its length and its handle on the pommel area extended slightly for easier gripping.

Seeing all the Beowolves coming closer, he readied himself again before launching forward at them. Dagger and sword working in harmony as their blades spun around in expert work cutting through Grimm after Grimm with every swing. One by one, the Beowolves are dropping dead. Raine stabbed both his blade into one of the creatures, swinging the dead body at a small group before rushing and cutting through them all in two swift cuts.

He looked around, noticing the remaining countless Beowolves now ganging up on him yet again with lack of any openings for him to exploit. Deciding to end it, he sheathes his sword, got into a drawing stance with his dagger still in his hand.

All of the Beowolves lunged at him, only for Raine drew his sword at blinding speeds. Rain is halted as countless of slashes are seen cutting through the air and cutting down the Beowolves, the dark creatures cutting down into smaller pieces with each slash. The rain restarted as the countless of Grimm dropped onto the wet ground, slowly dissipating into nothingness. He sheathes his sword and dagger, and walks off back where he came.

“Time to pick up the cash.”

* * *

 

[R- **A** -EM]  
In this dirty world, there will be cleaners that clean up all the scum, by any means necessary.

A young girl stood on the rooftop of the large skyscraper, the broken moon shining down on the night sky. Her dark red shoulder-length hair fluttering in the wind as her blue eyes looked down on the buildings below her. A black sleeveless turtleneck with a white cross in the centre of her well-endowed chest under a scarlet red sleeveless jacket, two red detached sleeves with black rims around her forearms, a white short pants with a black belt and black stockings with white boots. In her hands, a scarlet sniper rifle with a cross insignia on the hand guard.

She took on a prone position, resting her gun on the ledge while she aimed at the apartment building opposite her. From her scope, she can see her target. One mob boss sitting down with two girls in both his arms and a smoking cigar in his hand, wearing a white dress shirt under a black blazer with black pants and black dress shoes. He laughed out loud as one of the hookers poured an alcoholic drink into his mug, then chugging it down with the two hookers clapping and cheering when he finished, giving out another laugh.

She took aim, the crosshairs of her scope aligning well to his head as she cocked her gun. As her hands steadied, she squeezed the trigger, sending the projectile flying. Thanks to the silencer on the end of the muzzle, only a slight pop was heard as the bullet flew towards its intended target. It whizzed through the air, smashing through the window and hitting its intended target, the metal projectile hits and pierces his skull, killing him instantly.

The girl cocked, discharging the smoking casing out as she saw the girls screaming in fear and panic due to their customer now dead slumping on the sofa. She pulls out her scroll and dialled in a number.

“Mission completed. Target Eliminated.”

After reporting, she kept her scroll and slung her rifle over her shoulder and on her back, got up and walk towards the exit. It was then that the door was slammed right opened and a gang of man in black suits rushes out and surrounds her, pistols and rifles out aimed at her.

“Give it up, assassin! You’re surrounded!”

“You will pay for killing the boss!”

She looks around her, unable to find any openings for her to take. She sighed, before raising her hands up as if in surrender. Some of the gang members lowered their guns, believing that they have won, and she took that chance. From within her sleeves, two pistols slides up into her hands and she pressed on the triggers rapidly, raining metal at them in machine gun rate fire and effectively killing several men in the front rows.

The white guns are small, semi-automatic pistols with the muzzle just half-inch from the trigger guard, a white cross on the back of the black handles and a cutlass guard on the handle from the butt of the gun to the trigger guard.

Taking into a dash, she punches the man in front of her in the face with the cutlass guard of her gun, knocking the first man out and causing panic among the remaining members. Using that confusion, she moves in and hit another man in the jaw. Going into a boxing momentum, she dashes forward and hits every man with each step she took, landing straight, hooks, uppercuts and side punching to her left and right, all the while firing rounds with each punch, knocking and killing every man in the vicinity.

Soon, more than half of the men are either dead or knocked out. One of the remaining man immediately realized who she is, “Y-You’re…! Akai Scarlet!” She lands one knuckle to his face, knocking him out as well. The rest of the members took a step back, Akai looking at them with a glare and her gun ready for combat. From behind those people, two persons walks up to her, one male and one female.

The male is an orange haired man with a buzzcut with green eyes wearing a white jacket left opened up to show his chiselled abs, black pants with a white belt holding it up tucked inside white metallic boots, white metal gauntlets on his hands.

The female is a curvy woman with long orange hair with blue eyes wearing a blue shirt left opened to show her bandaged chest with white pants held up by a black belt and metallic high-heel boots, a sheathed katana with a red wrapped handle in a black sheathe in her hand.

“Time for our debut huh, Juno?” The man stated.

“Of course, Herx. Let’s show her the strength of the Romanic Siblings.” The woman said.

Akai unloads magazines from her pistols, two magazines slide out from inside her jacket and into her guns and she clocks them before taking aim and firing. The two dashes forward towards her, dodging the bullets left and right before Herx got close enough to slug her with a strong right. She rolled and dodges that strike, before taking a defensive stance and blocks all of the attacks that he threw at her. Juno took this chance and jump and slices down at her with her sword, Akai dodging it with a backflip.

She jumped forward and shot backwards, sending her flying in an arc before landing a two feet stomp to Herx face before tripping Juno and landing one right hook to her face, knocking her out. The man growled before shouting a battle cry and lunging at her, Akai leaped up high in the air while dodging him, twirling in the air as the moon illuminated on her before dropping down and knocking him out with hit to the head with her gun.

Her guns slides back into her sleeves, and pulls out her scroll and dials the same number as before.

“Need cleaners.”

* * *

 

[RA- **E** -M]  
Justice and evil, sometimes they are as obvious as black and white. But sometimes, justice is just as evil and evil may be the one called justice.

Footsteps are heard, echoing down the corridor being lit up by small lights powered by small Dust crystals. A single male person runs down within that same dark corridor, his steps eradicate and his panting breaths with each step taken.

He possessed grey, almost white well-maintained yet spiky hair, a pair of fox ears sticking out of his head with brown-tips with sharp red eyes that looks like fox eyes. He wore an amber-coloured coat with a logo of a fox head with two arrows crossed behind it in black on the back over a white turtleneck and black pants with armoured breeches and boots combination, a grey belt around his waist that ties the coat around him while leaving it open. Two wakizashi swords with orange-brown gun handles strapped on both sides of his belt in their black sheathes.

His armoured boots making clinking sounds with every step he took. He got to the exit that enters in a large open area, large windows near the rooftop allowing sunlight to enter.

*CLICK*

At the entrance to said clearing, several men in white military vests with a panther logo with a claw mark behind it imprinted at the back and wearing white Grimm masks stood by and ready to fire their assault rifles at him. His red eyes scanned around the small army, seeing even turrets and miniguns are deployed against him.

“Ember Schutze! You are charged with the destruction of plans and blueprints of the most importance! Surrender now, and your sentence will be light!”

Ember sighed, “Sorry, but I have no plans of doing so. My brothers and sisters, I’m going to make things right, even if I have to kill all of you to do so.” His hands grabbed onto one of his swords’ handle, drawing it out in one swift movement, revealing the pistol guard that looks like a white 10mm Bren Ten pistol without its handle but kept the trigger guard with a black blade. Seeing the sword drawn, they started firing at him. Bullets rain down at him as he twist his body and swung his blade around, hitting away the bullets while dodging the one he couldn’t hit away, before running forward and swishing left to right to dodge the Dust bullets.

Approaching the first person in front of him, he swings down and cuts the soldier down. The others quickly turn to aim at him, only for the fox boy to swings his sword at them before they could react, cutting down enemy after enemy within a rush of slices. Turrets starts firing down at him as he dodges and blocks off as many bullets as he can before running back a mile and switching his sword to its gun form, its blade slides within itself before turning and placing on top of the gun and its handle moves down to its proper position, and fires several shots at the people manning the turrets, killing them with shots to their head or through their eyes.

The ones holding on the miniguns starts firing and raining metal at him, Ember rushing forward dodging bullets and firing few precise shots and hitting their cables, putting them out of commission. In their own confusion and panic over their malfunctioning weapons, he used this opening to switch his weapon back to sword form and cuts them all down in fast pace.

The large area is now littered with bodies of the dead soldiers, all in their own pools of blood. He sheathes his sword and ran towards the exit as fast as he could, before he heard a gunshot and stopped in his tracks as a bullet hits close to his feet. At the entrance, there stood a brown-haired man with streaks on his many bangs, in a black trench coat with some design around the left shoulder area, black pants and shoes as well as a much more detailed version of the Grimm masks. In his hands is a chokuto with a back handle and red blade while pointing at him is a black rifle.

“Adam Taurus.” Ember mutters as he drew out his sword.

“Ember, never thought that you would be the traitor.” Adam said.

“Traitor? That’s funny.” He stated, “Isn’t the real traitor this organisation? What happened to the peace-loving White Fang that I joined so long ago? I can’t stomach this new White Fang, not anymore.”

“What it has become, Ember, is more efficient!” Adam shouted, “We have accomplished what the old White Fang would have taken many decades within a few years!”

“Thought what? Fear?” Ember cried, “The White Fang isn’t a terrorist group, Adam. We are supposed to bring peace and respect between humans and Faunus, not to get the latter feared to the other! I have seen what we have done. There has been no change at all, and those Faunus that didn’t support our cause are discriminated and extorted even more thanks to us! The White Fang is the criminal, but they saw every Faunus as one of us!”

“Faunus who doesn’t have the resolve deserve it.” He stated, “Like you, Ember. Deserting the White Fang because you can’t stomach it? You’re a coward! In order to change the world, sacrifices must be made. You know that well, Ember.”

“Shut up!” Ember shouted as he dashes towards him, his sword strikes down on the red blade, both weapons grinding on each other creating sparks.

Adam pushes him back, Ember skidding along the concrete before switching his weapon to gun form and starts shooting at him. Adam dodges left and right, avoiding bullets aimed at him, before swing his blade down at him, the fox Faunus blocked it with his weapon in mid transformation, just as its handle switches to its gun position and the blade is still on top of the barrel.

He draws out his other sword with his other hand, the same sword but with a white blade and black gun, and swings upwards at his opponent. Adam moves his head back, and his sword off the gun blade, to avoid the attack just as Ember slams his foot into his gut hard. The impact of the kick sends him flying across the room, the red haired teen skidded to a stop as he saw Ember standing there with both his swords out.

“White Mist and Dark Fog.” Adam smirked, “Never thought I’ll be facing those two one last time.”

Ember dashes forward, his swords readied as he cross-slashed at Adam, the red haired teen blocked the attack with his sheathe. This was only the start as Ember unleashed a fury of slashes none stop at him, one sword clashing into the red sword one after another. Adam blocked and countered as much of the attacks as he could, both of them barely making any progress as both aren’t wounded at all. With one last strike, the three swords clashed against each other hard, sparks flew with the three blades grinding at each other.

Ember pushes forward on the blade while he backflips over Adam, kicking him away at the same time. The red haired teen skidded to a stop, noticing that Ember is now at the exit with Dark Fog sheathed, and White Mist in gun form pointing at him.

“Sorry.” He said as he fired, the dust bullet hitting one of the miniguns which is still laded with Dust ammunition, creating a large explosion that engulfed the entire area. He switched it back to its sword form and sheathed it, turned around and runs down the corridor.

* * *

 

[RAE- **M** -]  
The moon can be a charming mistress of the night, seducing everyone with its cool light.

A young lady stood in the middle of a large green plains, its green grass swaying in the wind all around her with the moon illuminating her pale skin. Her long silver hair flowing down around her and fluttering in the wind, her bright green eyes staring into the starry sky.

She wore a blue jacket over a white/light-blue kimono with white flower patterns around the skirt area that reaches to her knees and white boots with silver armoured breeches. A white flower accessory clipping part of her bangs to her right with a symbol of a five petal flower with a crescent moon under it, a silver bangle around her right hand with dark brown fingerless gloves.

“Lady Moon.” A young man in a black suit greeted the girl, bowing in respect to her, “Lord Schnee wishes to speak with you.”

“I’ll be right there.” She tells him, turning around to walk off. She then heard a slight rustle in the grass. Looking around, black creatures, Grimm as she recalled, rises out from the grass in forms that resembles lioness. These creatures were known as Leone, lion Grimm. They growled as several more rises up from the grass, only a handful but their size is something unordinary. Compared to normal lioness, Leone are twice as big with Sabertooth fangs.

The man in the suit stepped back a little, as he reaches for his gun in his blazer. The Leone senses this and dashes straight at him. Moon leaped forward and lands a kick on the creature, sending it flying off in a distance. “Go! Get to safety!”

“I can’t leave you alone, Lady Moon!”

“This is nothing but a new training exercise.” She tells him, pumping her fist out with the bangle extending to form a cylinder gauntlet that forms into a short silver bow, “Go!”

The man nodded before scrambling to get to safety as Moon pulls on her bowstring, an arrow of bright light-blue aura forms in between as she aimed at the Leone. They growled out and dashes towards her. She releases and the arrow shot through one’s leg, pulling back again and fire, hitting another in the head.

Pull and release.

Pull and release.

The same process repeated for every arrow shot, each hitting different parts of each Leone. The head, front legs, hind legs, its torso, every area that are fatal were pierced through by the aura arrows. But due to the size of the small arrows it didn’t do much against them, the Leone pack rushing towards her. She leaped over the first of the pack, her bow drawn and the aura arrow aimed at the head at point-blank, shooting through the head and killing it with ease.

With another, she ducked and slides under it, kicking it up into the air before leaping after it and carries on with a combo of a roundhouse kick, straight up kick, reverse roundhouse and a finisher of a heel drop on its head, sending it crashing down on another Leone. She twists her body to her upper body facing downwards, the broken moon illuminating her from behind as her bow aimed down with a white glyph appears near the arrow head. Releasing the bowstring, she released dozens of aura arrows down at them.

Most of them missed their targets, only a few hitting the Leone and killing them. Landing on her feet gracefully, she kicked away one Leone charging at her towards another and crashing it to each other, and fired her arrow straight through both of them. Seeing the steadily growing number of Leone, she changes her stance as glyphs appears near at the back of her ankles. With a leap, she flashes forward with a series of spinning kicks, low kicks, high kicks and several aerial and land combos.

Each hit at the strength of a full force hammer strike, she destroys the large pack through crushing their skulls, spines and their body in general. With a skid, she slides past them as they are sent flying, before raining down on the ground like a twisted form of rain. All the bodies slowly dissipates into black wisps of darkness, except for one that struggles to get back up.

Moon sighed in relief as her bow-gauntlet collapsed back into its bangle mode as she stretches out her arm and back, “That was quite a workout~” She groaned out in bliss with a slight pop from her shoulder joints.

She didn’t sense the last Leone creeping up on her, before baring its fangs and leaping towards her with its jaws wide opened.

*SHINK*

A flash was heard, a straight cut through the dark creature splitting it in half down the middle. Moon caught by surprise as she saw the dead body of the Leone passes by her from behind, turning around to meet her saviour.

Right there, stood a boy around her age with black shaggy and spiky hair with a blue streak on one of his bangs, gold-hued brown eyes and wearing a sapphire blue jacket with a light-blue hood with its sleeves pulled up to just below his elbows with black fingerless gloves, a white vest with black rims under it with black pants with blue fire pattern going up the left leg. In his hand is a sword, a katana with a sapphire blue blade with a silver metal band for a guard and silver pommel that he is sheathing into its mechanical sheathe that seems to have a tanto as part of it.

“You alright, Milady?” He smiled.

“Why… Yes, I am.” Moon giggled, “Thank you, Sir Knight.”

“Knight? No, no, no…” He smirked, “I’m more of a Robin Hood myself. Name’s Raine Aoi Sapphire.”

“I’m Moon Bellflower Schnee, heiress of the Bellflower Arms Production.” She greeted, “Well, Mr Robin Hood, may I ask of you to escort to my home?”

“If that is what you wish.” He bowed in grace to her.

* * *

Four souls, each of their own special past and wishes. Their lives, very different from one another, and very different in heart. But what they did not know is that their fate are crossing and gathered at one path, that one path that might be their greatest desire, or their greatest nightmare. They are in a story that will play out their lives, in a world filled with darkness, and they will be the cleansing rain that washes away the darkness in this dark, bleak world.

Welcome, dear readers, to the world of Remnant.

_End of Prologue._


	2. Arriving

‘Thoughts’

“Talking”

_Other’s thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

**Chapter 1 Arriving**

In the airship flying over the great City of Vale, there are plenty of people, most of them in their late teens all talking to each other with a few standing by themselves looking out the window to see the view. One of them is a young man standing near the quiet corner of the ship with a young red haired lady in Greek styled outfit with armour of the same style, “There’s a lot of people…” She muttered.

“Calm down, Pyrrha.” He tells her, “I thought you will be used to large crowds by now.”

“Just shut it, Raine. You’re not helping.” She groaned.

“Hey, I’m just saying that considering your own reputation, you should get used to the attention.” He added, “If you didn’t want the attention, you could do what I did and quit during semi-finals. No one really asked you to be the champion of the Mistral Tournament for the past four years.”

“I know, but they had such high hopes on me so…”

Raine sighed, “Then get used to it, my friend.” He pats her on the back, “A LOT of people is going to take notice to you. After all, you are the strongest among Mistral, ON RECORD anyway.”

“What does that supposed to mean?”

“Admit it, if you and I fought, I would win hands-down!”

“Cocky idiot.” She chuckled as she lightly punched him by his biceps, “Say, I have been wondering. Why do you always forfeit in the semi-finals?”

“I got bored.” He stated out, “The people there are often too easy to beat.”

“That’s what you say about everyone in Sanctum.” Pyrrha states out.

“That’s truth.” He chuckled, “For I am awesome!”

She sighed, “I’m surprised that you and I are friends this long…”

“It just shows how friendly of a person I am~!” He laughed.

They stopped talking when Glynda Goodwitch, one of the teachers at Beacon, appeared via a hologram, “Hello, and welcome to Beacon. I’m Glynda Goodwitch.” The rest of the speech was silent out for Raine as he knew what she was saying. ‘Man she sure talks a lot…’

“Raine, are you paying attention?” Pyrrha asked.

“Oh, it’s the same thing my brother told me she would say when he first attended here.” Raine groaned, “Blah blah blah, prestigious school, blah blah blah, lucky few, blah blah blah, great potential, blah blah blah, training and knowledge.” They then noticed a blonde haired teen running around while gagging and holding his mouth. “Looks like someone is a little sick.”

“I guess airships aren’t for everyone.” Pyrrha said.

Raine walked up to him with a paper bag in his hand, “Here.” He hand the paper bag over and the blonde took it before puking out his entire meal into it. “Man you have it bad.”

“Y-Yeah…”

“So… my name’s Raine.” He said, “Raine Aoi Sapphire.”

“Ja- BLAH!” He vomits one last time into the paper bag, “Jaune Arc…”

“Nice to meet you, Jaune.” He greeted as Pyrrha walks up to them, “Oh, this is Pyrrha Nikos.”

“Hi Jaune.”

“Nice to meet you…” He groaned.

“…” Raine looked between Pyrrha and Jaune for a while, “…So… nothing else to say…?”

“Um… is there any?” He asked.

“What? No autograph? No fanboying?” Raine asked.

“Raine, I don’t think fanboying is a word.” Pyrrha said.

Jaune blinked, confused, “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah there is! You!” Raine cried, “I’m surprised that someone is able to meet Pyrrha and not freak out or get nervous!”

“Why would I do that?”

“…Do you know about the Mistral Tournament?” Raine questioned.

“Never heard of it.”

“Sanctum?”

“What’s that?”

Raine face-palmed so hard, “I have never seen someone who is aiming to become a Hunter that is this stupid.”

“Hey!”

* * *

The airship landed down at the platform as everyone exited, that including one girl that walked out into the campus, her eyes looking around examining the large main building in front of her. “What a big place…” She muttered. She then noticed a young girl getting scolded by an older girl in white, Weiss Schnee if she recalled properly from her research.

She then notices the Dust that she is recklessly sprinkling around by shaking the bottle in her hand and are coagulating around the younger girl in red, Ruby Rose if she remembered, and the reaction she is giving is predicable, “Uh oh…” She muttered as she witness her sneeze with a large explosion of fire, ice and some electricity. That caused a glass flask of red dust to fly out of her hands and rolled away, landing by the feet of a black haired girl with a black bow reading a book.

“Unbelievable!” Weiss groaned as she shook the soot off of her, “This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!”

“I-I’m sorry…” Ruby apologized playing with her index fingers.

“You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?-! Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?” She cried out.

“W-Well… I…”

“This isn’t you ordinary combat school. This is more than just sparring and practice, you know. We’re here to fight monsters, so watch where you’re going!”

“Hey, I say I was sorry, _princess_.”

“It’s heiress actually.” The black haired girl walked up to them holding onto the red dust flask, “Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy repellent in the world.”

“Finally, some recognition!”

“The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners.”

“W-What, how dare-! The nerve of-!” Weiss growled.

“I can testified for that.” The girl that looking on decided to step up and speak, “I has intel on some of the clients your family’s company supplied and they are not much on the legal firms. If I were you, I would try and fix those problems before asking for any recognition from anyone.”

Weiss let out a huff in anger as she snatched the flask away from her hands and stomps off, her servants picking up the luggage toppled on the floor, “I-I promise I’ll make this up for you!” Ruby cried out before letting out sigh, “I guess I’m not the only one having a rough first day… So, what’s-”

The black girl is walking away, the other girl too walking away in the opposite direction. She sighed as she collapsed down on the floor, “Welcome to Beacon…”

“So, she’s a champion to a large tournament that take place every year that involves every would-be Hunter and Huntress in Mistral four times in a row?”

“Yup, so she is quite famous.”

“And she is one on the cover of the-”

“You know, that cereal isn’t that good at all. They are just using her as a mascot to boost their sales.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

Footsteps are heard as a shadow cover over Ruby, Raine looking down at her with a hand out, “You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” She accepted his out reached hand as she stood back up.

“I’m Raine.” He greeted as his two friends walked up to them, “These guys are Jaune and Pyrrha.”

“Hey.” Jaune greeted.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Pyrrha greeted.

“Ruby. T-That’s my name…” Ruby stuttered before pointing at Jaune, “Aren’t you the guy who threw up on the ship?”

Raine roared out in laughter while Pyrrha chuckled into her palm, “Good…HAHAHA… job… Jaune. You are famous now…!”

“It’s not funny!”

“You’re right, it is hilarious!”

* * *

At another platform near the back of the campus, another airship docking down, this one with the famous flower insignia of one of the biggest independent arms producer in the world, the Bellflower Arms Production. As its doors opened, out walked its heiress, Moon Schnee Bellflower. Her face stoic as she steps off the ship and enter campus grounds, a green cape on her shoulders with a logo of the BAP on it and a brown suitcase.

“I wish you the best of luck, Miss.” Her butler said.

“Thank you, Jacob.” She said, “Tell mother I’ll miss her.”

“I will, Miss.” He bowed in respect before the door closes as the ship starts to take off. As soon as the ship is out of sight however, Moon groaned in relief as she took off the cape from her shoulders and stuff into her suitcase, “Stupid father, making me wear this stupid cape…”

‘So…’ She looked over at the campus, ‘this is Beacon… it is bigger than I thought… The same school that mother has attended…’

*THUD*

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a sound, turning to the source to see a teen with the whitest of hairs she has seen, even from her mother’s side of the family, with two fox ears perched on top, the teen on the ground lying on the stomach.

“Owowow… shouldn’t have stowaway on the ship…” He groaned as he got up rubbing his head in pain patting off the dirt from his pants and coat. He looked up to face Moon, “Hi.”

“…Where did you come from…?”

“Oh, I leaped from that Bellflower airship.” He stated, “You’re a Bellflower, right? Let me guess, Moon Schnee Bellflower?”

‘…How did someone managed to stowaway in a Bellflower airship? Our security is really tight these days, especially after that White Fang terrorist attack on one of our cargo trains…’

“Tight, yeah. Even the top elite bodyguards are people, your highness. There is a loophole during the exchanging of shifts between your guards and I snuck in from there.” He tells her as he notices the shocked look on her face, “By the way, no, I’m not reading your mind, it is your face that is easily readable.”

She blinked, before muttering about rewriting some of the guard’s pay-check for the next month and stupid Faunus and their good eye-sights. “Listen here!” She stepped forward towards him right in his face, “You are to never tell anyone of my heritage to anyone! I don’t want people to think I’m special because of my family! If you even hint it to anyone, I’ll castrate you, got that!”

“O-Okay, I got it!” He cried.

“Good!” She smiled as she stepped back, “Your name?”

“…Ember… Schutze…” He stated.

“Well, Ember, you are now my escort for today.” She huffed, “Direct me to the briefing place at once, if you be so kind.”

“Eh? Why do I-?-!”

“C-A-S-T-R-A-T-E~”

“Gulp…” Ember nodded before walking forward with Moon in tow, “Whatever you say, princess…”

* * *

At another part of the campus, four friends are now walking along the path hoping to find the hall where they were supposed to be, “Look, all I’m saying is that motion-sickness is a much more common problem than people let on.” Jaune said.

“Look, I’m sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind.” Ruby giggled.

“Oh yeah, how about I call you Crater Face?”

“Wait, that was you?” Raine asked.

“Hey, that’s an explosion was an accident!” Ruby cried.

“Well, the name’s Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, the ladies love it!” Jaune said boastfully.

“Does it?” Raine asked Pyrrha, who shrugged her shoulders.

“They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that… never mind…”

“Yeah, yeah, mommy’s boy.” Raine sighed, Pyrrha giggled a little hurting his self-esteem a little more.

“…So… I got this thing!” Ruby said as she pulls out the case on her back and transforming it into a large red mechanical scythe.

“Whoa!” Jaune cried stepping back in shock, “Is… that a scythe?”

“It’s also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!” She giggled.

“A wha…?”

“It’s a gun, doofus.” Raine said, “Honestly, there’s a limit of how little you know as a Hunter. Do you even passed the entrance exam to get here?”

“O-Of course I did!” Jaune cried.

“So… what’ve you got?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Oh! I uh…” Jaune pulls out his sword, a really simple-looking sword, “I got this sword…”

“Oooooh!”

“Yeah, and I got a shield too!” The blonde said as he picked up his sheathe, before it expands on its side to become a shield on his left arm.

“So, what do they do?” Ruby touched the shield and accidentally caused it to retract in shocking Jaune as he fumbled around with the shield-sheathe switching back and forth before finally picking it back up on the ground, “T-The shield gets smaller,” he retract it back into a sheathe, “so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…”

“But… won’t it weight the same?”

“Yeah, it does…” Jaune groaned dejectedly.

“On the bright side, if you need to defend yourself quickly, you can pull out the shield first before drawing out your sword.” Raine said.

“If you put it that way…” Jaune muttered.

“Well, I’m a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it.” Ruby giggled.

“Wait – You _made_ that?-!”

“Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!” Ruby stated, “Didn’t you make yours?”

“It’s a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war.” Jaune explained.

“Wait, that sword is that old?” Raine blinked before sheathing the sword out and looking out at blade with a careful eye, “Hm… the sword is pretty well-maintained… and it is not rusty at all… not a single ounce of it on the blade. What metal is the blade made from…?”

“Um… Raine?” Jaune blinked, “You okay?”

“He gets really interested in antique swords.” Pyrrha explained, “Even in Sanctum, he is considered a sword geek.”

“Hey, swords are amazing, you know!” Raine shouted, “They are one of the earliest weapon used by a Hunter and Huntress! Each one is forged by hand through countless weeks and days of endless work! To even make a decent looking blade, it takes years of practice and teachings from a master! It is truly an art form in sharp metal form!”

“Y-Yeah…” Ruby muttered, ‘Is this how I looked like to Yang…?’

“Anyhow, this sword is remarkable!” Raine stated, “You are lucky to have that sword.”

“T-Thanks, I guess…?”

“Say, why did you help me back there? In the courtyard?” Ruby asked.

“Eh, why not?” Raine stated, “It’s my nature to help people in front of me. Also, it was drilled in to me by my sister.”

“Oh… Hey, where are we going?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know, I’m just following Jaune.”

“W-Well, I’m just following Ruby… Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh… that a no?”

“That’s a no.” Ruby giggled.

“Pyrrha?”

“I think I might have an idea.”

* * *

They finally arrived at the school auditorium, it filled to the brim with the freshmen that arrived. Yang, Ruby’s older sister, the blonde hair chick waiting for her sister to arrive looked around anxiously, then notices Ruby walking in with two guys and a girl, “Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!”

“Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go!” Ruby tells them as she ran off to her sister, “See you after the ceremony!”

“Hey, wait!” Jaune then sighed, “Ah great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?-!”

“Ahem.” Raine coughed, getting his attention as he pointed at Pyrrha while looking at him annoyed.

“Oh, yeah…”

“Anyway… I wonder when Ozpin is going to come and give his speech…” Raine muttered, “If it’s anything my brother has told me…”

“You keep saying your brother, so is he studying in Beacon too?” Jaune asked.

“Ah, yeah. He should be in his third year now.”

“What is he like?”

“Just a typical big brother.” Raine said, “Although, he is pretty skilled with a sword, along with his mechanical arm, it is a pretty deadly combination.”

“Mechanical… arm…?” Jaune blinked.

“Yeah, a left robotic arm. He lost his left arm due to… certain circumstances that I wish not to tell.” He muttered, “Anyway, his arm can contain different dust cartridges of almost all kinds, plus he is considered one of the strongest swordsman in Vale. Plus with his semblance, which I can’t say because I really can’t understand how it do that thing which is really amazing by the way it is really cool-looking but I’m getting way off topic, then again he is considered one of the strongest student in Beacon in general with his team which consists of a girl with a furry fetish, a dude who enjoys being in a robotic armour which shoots laser out of his palms, and a girl with a large personality shift. Say, did I mentioned that he is currently on a mission that’s why he’s not here at the moment?”

“…Whoa…” Jaune said, Pyrrha looking at him blinking in confusion.

They stopped talking as Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, walks up to the microphone with Glynda Goodwitch beside him, “I’ll… keep this brief. You have all travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.”

He stepped back to let Glynda speak, “You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.”

“He… seems rather… bland…” Pyrrha stated, “Like he is reading from a script.”

“Maybe because he is.” Raine stated, “Bro told me Ozpin gives the same speech to every freshmen before their initiation test.”

“Did he also tell you about what the test is?” Jaune asked hopefully.

“Sorry, but no.” Raine sighed, “He stated that every year the test is different. His test was wasting hundreds of drones without getting taken out by one and making to the exit point with his partner and teammates. Oh, he did mentioned something about teams being issued during the test as well.”

“That’s… really impressive…” Jaune blinked.

“They issued the teams during the test?” Pyrrha asked.

“I’m not sure myself.” He sighed, “Buuuuuut,” Raine smirked as he wrapped his arm around Jaune pulling him closer, “we get to see all the girls in their sleepwear~ Pretty goodwill from Glynda Goodwitch, huh?”

“Eh?”

“Hey, why don’t we camp near the woman changing room and sneak a peek?” Raine chuckled, “I bet there are some hot chicks with a greater figure than Pyrrha here! Or maybe you prefer the smaller bust camp?”

“Are you seriously having such a conversation in front of me, a girl?” Pyrrha asked, obviously annoyed.

“Hey, I nearly saw you half-naked all the time back in Sanctum.”

“You… did?”

“Yeah, she and I sleep in the same dorm room. She is hot and all, but she is a bit too buff for my taste.” Raine tells the blonde, “If you are _interested_ … I can give you her bust size if you want.”

“H-How do you know that?-!”

“My chick-vision~!” Raine formed a hole with his index finger and thumb and putting in front of his eyes.

“…”

“…”

“…Bad joke?” Raine chuckled dryly, “Honestly, I just peeked at your medical records you left on your bed back in Sanctum.”

“You did?-!”

* * *

 

Night has fallen at Beacon Academy, every student now has changed into their sleepwear in preparation for the night. The male and female area are separated out and each are putting down their respective sleeping gear getting ready to sleep. Moon too is getting ready to sleep, in her green night gown and rolling out a sleeping bag. ‘Good thing I changed the sleeping bag that father puts in.’

She then notices Ember walking away towards the exit in his sleepwear that consists of his normal outfit without the orange coat. Curious, she follows him out to the courtyard but lost sight of him, ‘Where did he…?’

“What do you want, princess?”

The voice heard out from above her, the man sitting on top of one of the branches of the tree outside, his eyes seemly glowing a little as he looked down at her. “How did you see me? It is nearly pitch-dark out here.”

“…Are you dumb?”

“H-How rude!” Moon cried out.

“All Faunus has night-vision, allowing us to see in the dark better than a normal human can.” Ember explained, “Plus, your white hair is kind of a dead giveaway.”

“Your hair is just as white!” Moon cried, “Anyway, what are you doing out here?”

“I prefer to sleep in the open.” He states, “The ballroom doesn’t fit well with me.”

“Ha… So you’re like a wild animal.” Moon giggled.

“Hey, that’s pretty rude yourself.” Ember states angrily, “Never, I repeat, never address a Faunus to be an animal, directly or indirectly, joking or not.”

“O-Oh, I’m truly sorry.” She apologized.

“Just don’t make the same mistake again with other Faunus.” He said as he lie down on the branch with great balance and closed to his eyes to doze off. He opened one eye, noticing Moon is still standing at the base of the tree looking up at him, “What is it?”

“Ah, no. It’s just that… well…” Moon muttered, “I’m making sure you don’t spill the beans, that’s all!”

“Princess, there is no one outside here besides us. There is no way me saying that you are the heiress of the BAP is going to be heard by anyo-”

“Heiress?”

They stopped, turning to face a teen with spiky green hair and slightly pale skin with emerald green eyes, him wearing a black t-shirt and dark grey jeans with green sneakers. A silver wrist band on his right forearm and a green pendant with a black cord around his neck. Her face blinked as he saw them looking at him.

“Evening.” He greeted.

“…what did you hear?” Moon asked.

“You being the heiress to the BAP?” He said with a grin and a nonchalant look in his eyes, “Other than that, nothing, really.”

“…” Ember blinked before sighing, “Sorry.”

“Sorry?-! That’s all you have to say?-!” She cried before pointing at him, “And you there! You are to speak to no one about this! If you do, I’ll make sure you suffer worse than the dog here.”

“Hey! I’m a fox! Different species!”

“If that’s what you want, I won’t say anything.” He said, “It’s not my right to reveal one’s secret to anyone.”

“Well… aren’t you a gentlemen?” Moon smiled.

“Not really.” He stated, “I’m Leaf Forrest.”

“Moon, Moon Bellflower Schnee.” She introduced herself.

“Ember Schutze.” He tells him, “So, since we’re in the same boat now, how about we go to sleep?”

“Very well then.” Moon said, “Come on, Leaf.” She turned to return back to the ballroom, Leaf standing there looking at Ember.

“You coming?”

“Nah, I’ll sleep out here.” He tells him.

“Oh, sure.” The green haired teen walked back with Moon, “So, is he like your secret boyfriend or something?”

“W-What?-! No!” Moon cried, “I’m just making sure he doesn’t spill my secret to anyone!”

“Ah…” Leaf nodded in understanding, “So a crush.”

“No!”

* * *

 

Inside the ballroom, in the male changing room, Raine is facing one particular problem with a certain blonde, “Jaune, for the love of Remnant, please change out of that… that monstrosity…”

“What? It’s my favourite.”

“It’s a feetie pyjamas. Only infants wear those!” He cried, “And are those bunny slippers? Seriously, if you are going to have any chance of making any friends here, you got to get rid of that!”

“Come on! It’s not that bad.” Jaune cried.

“It is hideous!” Raine groaned, before taking out a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts, “Just… wear this.”

Jaune grumbled before taking the clothes and proceeds to change out of it, “I’m keeping the bunny slippers!”

“That’s enough, as long as you trash that horrible excuse of a pyjamas.” Raine said as he took off his vest. The blonde looked over, seeing a claw scar over his back, “W-What’s with…?”

“Hm?” He notices his look to his back, “Oh, that. It’s an old scar. Nearly got killed by a Beowolf when I was nine. It’s a pretty boring incident really. Me and my friend went to find a clue about her missing mother’s whereabouts and got attacked by Grimm. I tried to protect her, getting this and blacking out. If weren’t for her uncle and my brother showing up, we would have died then.”

“Wow… that’s really… horrible…” Jaune said.

“It’s a thing of the past, really.” Raine tells him, “It doesn’t really bother me anymore.”

After finally changing into their proper night wear, Raine now wearing a black t-shirt with white track pants, they went to their respective areas where their sleeping bags are, “Say, do you remember where your locker is?”

“Um…”

“It’s next to mine.” Raine said before looking over, noticing Ruby with her sister talking to a black haired girl in a black yukata, “Hey, isn’t that Ruby?”

“Yeah.” Jaune looked over, “Isn’t that the girl that was waving at Ruby in the auditorium?”

“Yeah, and man, now that I looked closely, she is HOT!” Raine said drooling slightly, “Looks at those hills! They are practically mountains! And that hip! That butt!”

“Raine, I get it, she is gorgeous.” Jaune groaned.

“But…” Raine muttered, “Why does she looked so familiar…?”

“Hey! Move it!”

“Make me, short-stuff!”

They then notices a group of students crowding around a shorter teen with messy bright orange hair that has a bright red feather braided into his. Brown eyes in a wild feral look that stare into the other taller than his with an x-shaped scar on his cheek, a pink rat tail at the base of his spine. “That is my spot!”

“So what?” One of the student chuckled, “Don’t you animals sleep everywhere? Why not get out and sleep outside, like the animals you are!”

“Hey!” The shorter teen shouted angrily, “Faunus are people too!”

“As if, animal.”

He growled before launching himself at one of them, only to be stopped by a single finger by the taller freshmen with his friends chuckling and laughing at how he is struggling and swinging his arms out at him. “What’s the matter, short-stuff? Too big for you?”

“When I get my hands on you…!”

“Hey!” They stopped with their messing with the shorter kid as Raine walked up to them with a stern look on his face, Jaune following behind, “Don’t you think that’s enough? Just leave the kid alone.”

“I’m seventeen!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Get lost, nosy guy.” He tells him, “We are just teaching this animal manners and to prove that we are the superior race.”

“There isn’t a superior race.” Raine tells them, “We are all in equal standings. And,” He stepped in and grabbed the bully’s hand by the wrist and brought it up, “I have a real distaste for bullies.” He smashes the bully’s head in with a strong right fist, followed by a swing kick to his gut that sends him skidding onto the ground hard.

The rest all rushes at him only for Raine to backhand one of them and lends a left straight punch to another, followed by another backhand at the last one. They fell onto their ground hard, the bully leader getting stepped on by him, “Leave.”

They all starts to get up on their feet just as Raine kicked their leader to them who crashes into them hard, picking up their leader before walking off grumbling about hero-wannabe. “You okay?”

“Hey, I got him, you know!” He shouted angrily.

“A simple thank you is enough, you know.” Jaune said.

“Yeah yeah…” He muttered angrily, “Thanks anyway! Name’s Torque Holstein!”

“Raine.” He greeted, “And the blonde is Jaune.”

“Hey.” Jaune greeted.

“You are pretty cool!” Torque shouted, “You took out those people like they were nothing!”

“I’ve never liked Faunus racists.” Raine stated, “But I’m surprised. Despite being that size, you managed to pass the entrance exam.”

“Heh! I may be small, but I kickass!” The rat Faunus said proudly, “Raine, Jaune, it is a pleasure to meet you all! Hey, maybe we should be on the same team! That would be awesome! Ooh! Like your hair! How did you dye your hair like that?”

“Oh, it’s a simple job of precision.” Raine stated.

“Okay, good night!” Torque said before rushing to his sleeping bag before diving straight in. Light snoring can be heard already.

“To bed?” Raine asked.

“To bed.” Jaune said as they walked back to their spot among the guys, “You think that the exam is anything like what your brother tell you to be?”

“Think so.” Raine stated.

“I was afraid of that…”

“Well, at least it would be interesting.”

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Initiation: Emerald Forest

‘Thoughts’

“Talking”

_Other’s thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

**Chapter 2 Initiation: Emerald Forest**

* * *

 

In the ballroom, Raine slowly stirred up from his sleep. Waking up, he looked over at his scroll, finding the time to be 5 in the morning with Jaune snoring slightly beside him, along with several of the people in the large room.

‘Well, I could use some practice before the initiation…’

He quickly sneaked out of his spot and with a change of clothes head to the changing room. Quietly returning to his spot, he took out a wooden katana handle and left as quietly as he could and out of the room.

…

Akai is looking over the very forest that she has found out to be the place of the initiation exam. She spied through her scope of her sniper rifle on the cliff side overlooking the forest, as she saw several camera bots are being deployed into the large forest, as well as the placing of what she assumes to be chess pieces at a shrine.

“What are you up to, Ozpin…?” She muttered.

“Oh, hey!”

She flinched as she heard a voice behind her, turning to find a black haired teen with a single blue streak on one of his bangs. He was wearing a white vest with black rims and black pants and boots, blue flame pattern covering his left leg and in his hand is a wooden katana handle.

“…” She kept quiet and looked back at the forest still trying to look over to see any additional info she can dig up.

“…Morning to you too…” Raine grumbled as he turned back not to bother her. He swings the handle, a wooden blade extended out from the handle to match the length of his own sword, as he proceeds to practice some sword stances and strikes.

The huffs and sounds that he was making with his swings are annoying Akai a lot, she feeling her veins pulsating on her face. “Look, can you please practice elsewhere?” She asked in the most polite tone she can come up with.

“Oh, now she speaks!” He said in mock amazement, “So, I’m Raine. What’s your name?”

“…Akai.” She said before turning back to her scope.

“What you’re looking at?” Raine asked, the girl groaned in annoyance.

“None of your business.” She growled at him, “Now leave!”

Raine shrugged as he left her alone. Sighing in relief that now he is gone, Akai returned to scouting out the forest.

…

…

…

“Anything interesting-”

“GAH!”

Akai jumped to her side in shock as Raine reappears on her left looking at the forest curiously, “Didn’t I tell you to leave?-!”

“Well, I was curious.” Raine said, “So…” He peered over the forest, “Anything?”

“…None I will tell you.” She tells him angrily as she carries on to look over the forest trying to find anything that she can use for the exam to her advantage.

“Well, you should know that we will be issued to teams of four for the four school years. So, you might end up in a team with someone like me!” He tells her, “Best if you get along with most people as you can!”

“I know.” Akai tells Raine, “Even so, I will be just a support to my team regardless. I’ll just provide cover fire for them from afar.”

“Kind of obvious, with that rifle.” He said pointing at her sniper rifle, “Still, quite surprised that someone planning to be a Huntress to use something like a sniper rifle.”

She sighed angrily as she packed up her rifle and walks off, “Hey! Come on, let’s talk some more!” He called out to her, she carries on walking never looking back at him. “Talk about anti-social…” He grumbled.

…

Now at the breakfast table, everyone is eating their breakfast provided by the cooks at the cafeteria. Moon too is eating her morning meal, biting into the pieces of pancakes while her thoughts brought back to Ember, the said teen too eating in front of her but having some eggs and bacon instead.

“You know, I won’t say a word, and I doubt Leaf will say anything.” He tells her, “He’s too much of an honourable person.”

“What are you implying?” She asked.

“That you don’t have to stalk me.” He said, “I swear by my ears that no one will find out about your lineage.”

“So… you don’t like my company…?”

Ember flinched at the slightly hurt tone of her voice. He sneak a glance at her, Moon’s eyes looking rather sad and lonely. He remembered how she seems to try and fit in with the other first years, but no one else seems to want to talk to her at all.

He then recalled her appearance, she looked quite like a member of the Schnee noble family which is true from one side of her family and such treated as such.

A person who strives for perfection in everything they do, even their own comrades.

Ember sighed a bit, “No… that’s not what I meant…” He tells her, “I said you don’t have to stalk me, I never said I dislike your presence.” He reaches his hand out for her, “Let’s start over, as friends.”

She blinked, before taking the hand and shaking it, “…Very well…”

Ember smiled as he took back his hands and carries with his meal, Moon did same thing as she took another piece of pancake into her mouth.

“GAAHHH!-!”

She nearly choked on that bite when she heard him scream out in pain. Looking back up, she saw a small young teen pulling onto his ears hard, the boy having a rat tail swishing around by the area of his tailbone. “Um…?”

“L-Let go!” Ember cried out as he tries to swat the boy off him, the rat kid not letting go while laughing heartily. “You’ll literally pull my ears off!”

“Wow…! They feel so fluffy!” The boy laughed, “What are you? A dog? A wolf?”

“I’M A FOX!”

“Oooooohhhh!”

“Not oh! Get off of me!” Ember growled out as he swings the smaller teen around trying to get him off of him while he laughed loudly, “LET! GO!”

He managed to throw him off of his head, the rat boy lands on to Moon’s lap. She looks down at the boy, he looking nothing higher than an average middle-schooler, and now looking at her and her hair, “Wow! You have pretty hair!”

“T-Thank you…” Moon blinked at he looked at him, the boy’s eyes shimmering bright in innocence and wild looking at the same time.

“The name’s Torque! Nice to meet you!” He laughed.

“W-Well… nice to meet you too, Torque.” She greeted politely, “I’m Moon, this guy is Ember.”

“Never! Pull my ears. Ever!” Ember shouted angrily.

“Sure!” He shouted out, “So, what do you think the teams are handed out? I think it would be awesome with it is decided by a large wheel of choices!”

“I’m pretty sure the teams aren’t that random…” She tells the shorter teen.

“Oh! Oh! Maybe we are to pull numbers and are paired like that!” Torque said, “Or, we are put into a large bingo machine and we are pooped out of the machine and paired!”

“I don’t see how that is possible…” Ember stated out.

“Oh! I got another one! We are thrown into the large forest and the person we land next to is our partners!”

Ember face-palmed, “That’s the most stupidest idea I have heard…”

“Hey.” They are greeted by Leaf, the teen placing down his plate of pancakes with box of juice next to Ember and started eating, now donning a green hooded jacket over his shirt.

“H-Hey.” The fox teen greeted back.

“Hiya!” Torque greeted him with vigor.

“So, who’s the rat kid?” He asked, the rat Faunus growled angrily, “What?”

“I’m not a kid! I’m the same age as you all!” Torque shouted, “Name’s Torque!”

Leaf blinked, “Oh. So you’re not that student that skipped two years? Oh, and I’m Leaf.”

“Oh, there is one like that?” Ember asked.

“Yeah. Apparently he or she foiled a robbery attempt by Roman Torchwick, impressing Headmaster Ozpin so skipping two years to attend Beacon.” He tells him, “Also, I have heard that both the Schnee and Bellflower heiresses are attending this year as well.”

This causes Moon and Ember to flinched, Torque looked at them confused. Leaf simply chuckled that their reaction before returning to his meal, “Oh yeah, I have heard that a member of Hunter clan is attending here too, and another one is enrolling here.”

“Hunter clan?” Torque asked, confused.

“Huh, never think that one will enrol with us.” Ember stated.

…

After finishing their meal, they went to their respective lockers that were issued yesterday for their weapons. “Leaf, what is this Hunter Clan that you spoke of?” Torque asked as he ties his weapon around his waist, a copper-brown meteor hammer with its chains around him like a belt and its weight the size of basketballs dangling by his sides.

Leaf took out his weapon, a greatsword with a blade that is half black and half white with a circular black guard and white hilt, and slung it on his back, “It is a sect situated east of Mistral, in a village that was as old as Remnant has been.” He explains to him, “Its members are considered to be the strongest of the Hunters and Huntresses in history, their family are consists of legends.”

“Wow!” Torque jumped up and down with excitement, “They sound amazing!”

“They are, and that they are also well-known to be swordsmiths, ones that are able to forge out pure Dust blades.” He added, “Blades made out of only Dust. No metal in them, it is pure dust.”

“They are so cool!” The rat Faunus cheered in awe as they walked past Raine, who is taking out his katana from his locker.

The katana user then heard his blonde friend grumbling out, “Ridiculous! There’s no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would’ve remembered counting that high!”

“I did told you.” Raine said as he saw Jaune opening the locker next to his.

He then heard Pyrrha talking to another girl, he noticing the white hair and outfit along with the SDC logo on the back of her blouse, “So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you’d like to be on? I’m sure EVERYONE must be eager to unite with such a STRONG, WELL-KNOWN individual such as yourself!” Weiss said.

‘I guess even a member of the Schnee noble family can be a foot-licker.’ Raine thought annoyingly.

“Hmm… I’m not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.” Pyrrha stated.

“Well… I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.” Weiss stated.

“Well, that sounds grand.” She replied.

“Great!”

“You know what’s great also?” Raine interrupted them by popping over, “Me! I’m sure people will love THE Raine Aoi Sapphire, don’t you think?”

“And WHO are you?” Weiss asked.

“Hey, Raine.” Pyrrha greeted.

“Hey Pyrrha.” He greeted, as he stood in front of Weiss, “So, snow princess. Wouldn’t someone like ME be a better choice than Pyrrha?”

“YOU? Better than THE Pyrrha Nikos?” Weiss said, slightly annoyed by his actions, “Do you even know WHO she is?”

“Four times champion of the annual Mistral Region Tournament and SECOND top graduate of Sanctum, why?”

“Second?” Pyrrha asked sceptical, “Remind me, who did that award goes to?”

“Hey, on record you are top graduate.” Raine tells her, “Besides, we both know I’m the better of the pair.”

“Cocky, aren’t you?” Weiss said,

“I prefer the term, Confident.” Raine smirked, not noticing Pyrrha changing her sword into its spear form and tossing it, sending Raine flying over and pinning him onto his own locker with Jaune looking stunned at the incident, “Damn it, Pyrrha!”

_*Ding-dong* Would all first-years students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._

Weiss and Pyrrha walked passed him after hearing the announcement, the red-head taking her spear and dropping Raine down, “Seriously, will you even learn?” She asked as she walked off.

“Never will.” Raine joked as he got up on his feet.

“Does this happened often?” Jaune asked.

“Almost every day back in Sanctum.” He chuckled as he brushes off the imaginary dust from his pants. They will then greeted by Ruby and Yang walking up to them.

“So, tough luck there, lady-killer?” Yang joked.

“Oh please, she is not my type.” Raine chuckled, “I’m just making sure Pyrrha doesn’t get used again.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked curiously.

“I know an ulterior motive when I see one.” He stated, “That Schnee chick is just going to use Pyrrha as a way to get to the top quicker. Being in a team with her is like have a direct train ride to stardom. Then again, she doesn’t know the downside of it.”

“How can there be a downside?” Jaune asked.

“Let’s see… Confession letters… Crazy stalkers… Even crazier fanboys and girls, don’t ask… Dealing with angry and jealous stares from every, and I mean EVERY, student in the vicinity… you know, I could list down a lot but it would take too long.” Raine tells the blonde boy.

“Jeez… Just hearing about the stalkers is scary enough…” He muttered sheepishly.

…

The large group of first years all arrived at Beacon Cliff, the same cliff that Akai was scouting over the forest below. They are stood on silver tiles in front of Headmaster Ozpin, holding a mug which Ember guess is filled with coffee, with Glynda Goodwitch watching over with her tablet.

Ember took another sniff in the air.

He definitely can smell the caffeine.

“For years, you have trained to become warriors.” Ozpin spoke to them, “And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.”

Glynda stepped forward, “Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of ‘teams’. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. TODAY.”

Raine blinked at this, ‘That was really fast…’

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon.” Ozpin added, “So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.”

“Huh…”

“That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.”

“WHAT?-!” Raine and Ruby cried out.

“Yeah! I was right!” Torque cheered.

“I can’t believe that rat kid guessed correctly…” Ember groaned out.

“After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest.” The headmaster continued, “You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you WILL die.”

Jaune gulped quite loudly.

“You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene.” He added, “You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and returned to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

“Yeah, um, sir…”

“Good! Now, take your positions.”

All the students took into their positions, some into a ready stance, some readied their weapons. Raine simply stood readied with his smaller sword drawn in its knife form, before it extended into its short sword form. Torque bent his knees slightly with an excited look on his face, Leaf simply stood readied with his hand poised for his sword, Ember draws out Dark Fog in its sword form and held in a reverse grip, Moon placed her right leg out while her left is bent slightly, Akai brought her twin pistols out and got ready.

Jaune, on the other hand, is have his hand up trying to ask a question, “Uh… sir…?”

One by one the students are launched off of the platform, Weiss was launched next.

“I-I’ve got a question.”

“YAHOO!” Torque cheered as he was sent flying into the sky laughing.

“So this… landing strategy thing…”

Akai launched off.

“Uh, w-what is it? You’re, like, dropping us off or something?”

Another group slung off into the forest.

“No, you will be falling.” Ozpin replied.

Leaf launched off while somersaulting into the air.

“Oh, uh, I see… did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?” Jaune asked.

Moon launched off as she soars through the sky.

“No. You will be using your own ‘Landing Strategy’.” Ozpin replied.

“See ya!” Raine was launched off, making a mock salute to Ruby and Yang as he flew off.

“Uh-huh… Yeah…”

Ember groaned as he launched off into air.

“So, what exactly is a landing strategy-yyyy!-!” The blonde finally is launched off, screaming his lungs out. Ozpin chuckled slightly as he took a sip from his mug.

…

“WOOOOOOOOOOO!-!” Torque cheered out loud as he flew across the sky, unravelling his weapon from his waist and slams one weight of his meteor hammer into a tree, locking it onto the trunk as he swings down onto the ground, before pulling out the weight and rolling onto the grass.

“YEAH! LET’S DO THAT AGAIN!”

His outburst can be heard from the ones still in the air as they soar over him, Moon somersaulted in the air before a white flower glyph appears under her and she jumped up. She swings out her right arm, a stack of glyphs appears leaping down, the girl dropping through them while slowing down to a near halt and she lands onto the grass with grace.

When she stood up, Ember just then descended down from the tree, stabbing his gun-sword into the trunk of the tree and skidding down. He then leaped off the tree, landing down right in front of her.

“Ooookay…” Ember blinked, “Does fate wants us to be together or what?”

“Are you… flirting with me…?” Moon blinked.

“What? No!” Ember cried, “That’s the last thing in my mind for that!”

Leaf soared over the forest before he opened up his palm, green spectral form of a chain with a claw hook that he swings down at the tree. It catches the trunk as he swings down and spins on the tree branch before landing down on the branch.

He then witness a spear sent flying over him and impaling something, only for that something to groan out ouch.

“I’m sorry!”

“Thank you!”

Leaf chuckled, “Looks like someone is having fun.”

Raine swings his blade around as he crashes through the forest, cutting through the trees like butter before he speeds up slightly while leaving behind a series of after-images and skids across the grass before sliding to a stop.

“That went better than expected…” He muttered as he sheathes down his sword. He looked around, before pointing at a random direction, “This way.” And walks off in said direction.

…

Akai, landing on a nearby branch, now have her sniper rifle out and scouting over the forest. ‘Now… where is that temple…?’

The scope looked around the forest, noticing Ruby with Weiss and the heiress seems to be dragging away the younger girl. She looked to another location which have Ren walking around aimlessly. She turn to another location, where Pyrrha is pulling Jaune free from her spear.

She looked over to another area where Nora is running around shouting out Ren’s name. She then looked over to where Torque is walking around swinging his weapon aimlessly. Another area with Leaf coming down from the trees.

She then saw it, the temple where she saw the staff place down the relics. “There you are.”

Akai puts down her rifle, just as Raine is leaning over her with a pranking smile, “Sup!” That startled her as she nearly dropped her rifle in shock but manages to pull out her gun from her sleeve and pointed at him.

“Whoa! Peace! I come in peace!” He said raising up his hand in mock surrender.

“How did you find me?” She questioned in an annoyed tone.

“I got lost, so I decided to try climbing a tree.” He stated, “I only found you by chance.” She pushes her gun closer to his face, “Honest! I wasn’t stalking you! Even if you have the figure and chest of a goddess!”

Akai groaned as she withdrew her gun into her sleeve, slung her rifle onto her back and leaped down. “Hey!” Raine cried as he jumps down after her, the girl now walking away with him trying to catch up to her, “Come on! We are partners now! We need to stick together!”

“Then find another partner. I am not going to team up with someone like you.” She muttered.

“What do mean by that?-!” He said rather offended.

“You act like a jester, like the entire Hunter job is a joke to you.” Akai said stopping in front of him, “This isn’t some normal mercenary job. There are chances that we might die in the line of work, more than any other protectors of this world.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to be serious all the time.” Raine stated, “Lighten up! You need some fun in your life. Think of it like a game!”

“This. Is NOT! A! GAME!” She shouted at him.

His eyes darted to the right, signalling her to do the same. They looked around, now noticing the red eyes of Beowolves that are slowly emerging from the bushes. The large pack surrounds them with large growls echoing among them.

“Think this is a game, now?” Akai asked Raine as she took out her twin pistols.

“Yup! This is just the first wave!” He drew out his katana and tanto which extends to a short sword, “Come on!”

…

Leaf walks around, trying to find anyone. He looked all around, enjoying the tranquillity for the forest. “Maybe a quick nap first.” He muttered as he leaned down on the root of a tree. He closed his eyes and took a snooze.

When he falls asleep, slight rustle is heard from the bushes and the trees, as Beowolves slowly descended from the trees and rise up from the bushes. Their growls are soft, as they slowly approached the sleeping teen with hostile intentions. One of them couldn’t wait anymore and launched itself at him with jaws wide open.

Leaf’s hand opened up with his palm facing them as five green spectral knives shots out, impaling five of the Beowolves in the chest and effectively killing them. “I can’t even sleep in peace here…” He yawned as he opened up both his hands, now green spectral twin Uzi pistols appeared in a flash of green light and starts firing continuously at the pack of Grimm.

The bullet rain effectively killing the large pack with ease. He dispelled the guns with a tired sigh before several more Beowolves landed down in front of him roaring out at him. “Oh, come on now…” He groaned as he drew out his sword. With a kick, he hits the first Beowolf away from him. When another launches himself at him, he swings his sword fast, cutting down it down before charging at the rest.

His blade swings fast as he decapitated majority of the pack, his black and white sword moving in speeds that are nearly impossible for a sword that big. He ducks under one Beowolf launching over at him, before he split it in two wielding both in his hands. Swinging the black and white swords back and forth, he cuts down more Beowolves.

He connects the hilts together, forming a dual ended sword that he spun around with one hand while making some amazing acrobatic moves which moves the spinning dual-ended weapon around him with relative ease, cutting down the remaining Beowolves. He ended the combo, one of his knee on the ground in a crouching position.

“That take cares of everyone…” He said as he separated his blades and re-merge them into its great-sword form.

He slung it back on his back, before he saw what seems to be a portal appears above him. Then a person leaped through and lands onto him. “That hurts…” He muttered.

Looking up, he then was greeted by violet eyes from a rather cute face. She blinked before leaping off of him in startled. Leaf took a good look from her, her having short white hair with dark purple tips and a small but rather petite figure. She could easily be placed as a loli character from a visual novel game he has back home.

She wore white zipless hoodie-like armour with a type of white metal plated in a scaly pattern with occasional black and brown scale on her back, over a black v neck shirt lined with white as well as white shorts and knee-length white boots, piece of folded equipment on her back.

He then notices a short stubby cat tail protruding from her tail bone, ‘A Faunus, huh…?’

She bowed in apology, before walking off. Leaf got back up, before following her down the same path. She then stopped, her face morphed into a slight annoyance, “May I help you?” She asked.

“No need.” Leaf said, “I’m just following my partner.”

“Partner…?” She looked at him sceptical.

“Hey, remember what Ozpin said?” Leaf stated, she scrunched her eyebrows thinking, before remembering and nodding, “Well, we are partners now.”

“Indeed…” She muttered, before looking him with a nervous face, “I-I-I’m… Ivory Runie. But you can call me Ivy, or cat-shit, or…”

“Leaf.” He greeted before he carries on walking while Ivy decided to follow him now.

“Um… do you know where the relic is?” She asked.

“Not sure.” He said, “Do you, Ivy?”

She stopped in her tracks, “Ivy…” Leaf stopped as well, looking at her curiously. “You called me… Ivy…” She muttered.

“Um, yeah?” Leaf confused, “That’s your name, right?”

“No human has said my name before…” She muttered, “Not without an insult, or some degrading stuff…”

Leaf frowned, knowing what she is talking about, “Relax, I’m not one of those Faunus racist assholes.” He tells her as he carries on walking forward, “I know a couple Faunus friends myself.”

“I-I see…” Ivy muttered following him.

…

Elsewhere, Torque groaned out in annoyance as he smashes down another Ursa with his meteor hammer. “Come on! I’m so bored!” He shouted, “This test is dumb! I don’t even know where I am anymore!”

He looked to his side, “Oh! A butterfly!” He chases after it excitedly.

…

_To be continued…_


	4. Initiation: Epic Battle

‘Thoughts’

“Talking”

_Other’s thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

**Chapter 3 Initiation: Epic Battle**

* * *

 

On the cliff, Ozpin looks over at the forest with the mug of coffee in his hand and his scroll opened to show some of the students’ accomplishments. At the same time, Glynda Goodwitch walks up to him with a tablet in her hand showing the similar videos.

“Almost all the pairs have been formed, sir.” Glynda said as she taps onto her screen. The image of Torque chasing a butterfly appears on it, “I’m still surprised that that young boy passed the entrance examination with ease.”

“I believe that he is seventeen this year.” Ozpin tells her.

“Oh, my mistake.” She said before looking back at the rat Faunus.

* * *

 

Back in the forest, Torque is still chasing the butterfly as it flew around the forest. It was then that a large Ursa jumped out of the bushes with a loud roar, this action caused it to step onto the butterfly, killing the insect. The rat Faunus looked in horror of the death of his new friend, “You’ll pay for this!” He growled out as he swings out his twin meteor hammers.

The large bear roared out before lunging at him, Torque leaped over it with much agility before slamming one of his weights down on it hard. Knocking it out slightly, he swings again using the other ball with even greater force that crushes the bear’s skull which kills it instantly. He lands down on his feet as he spins his two weights before twisting the chains around his waist.

He was then greeted by several Beowolves coming out of the bushes and a few Ursas coming out as well. “Yeah! More things to play with!” He said happily while he pulls out his weapon out yet again, swinging both weights. With a click of a button, he smashes and grinds the weights on the ground hard creating sparks, igniting the weights in flames. “Let’s play!” He smirked as he smashes the weights around, taking out several black wolves with a single swing.

The other Grimms looked at him and charged forward with fangs and claws out stretched at him. Torque smirked as he leaped up into the air, floating slightly above them with his weights floating weightlessly beside him. He cheered as he plummets onto one of the Grimms hard on the back, creating a crater with its body. He followed with another large swing that took out another group of Grimm before swinging the chains around and bringing the one of the weights down, smashing the ground and creating a shockwave that brought up dust clouds around him.

He proceeds to push the weight out through the dust cloud like a large spinning flame bullet, smashing through several Grimms bodies like punching through paper. The rat Faunus leaped out of the dust cloud with a crazy grin and followed by a pull of the chains that caused the flaming weights to smash through the rest of the monsters. With a loud “YAHOO!”, he swings them round and round non-stop till he pulls up the chains and pulls the Grimms up and down into the ground hard, creating a large crater on impact.

“Whew! That was fun!” Torque said swiping a sweat off his forehead, “Let’s do that again!” He didn’t notice a large Ursa that he missed rushing up to him with a growl with full intent of killing the Faunus.

It didn’t get a chance to do so.

It was stopped at its tracks as two blades slices through it like a hot knife through butter. As the corpse of the creature dropped onto the ground with a thud that alerted the shorter boy, he turned around to meet a male teen looking at him.

He has smooth black hair with some of his bangs combed over his left eye with ice-blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black hooded trench coat with the hood currently up covering his head slightly, a grey t-shirt with black cargo pants with a steel chain hanging from his right pocket and black boots with armoured toes, a long grey scarf wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth. A symbol of two crossed scimitars surrounding by a ring of fire and lightning imprinted on his shirt.

In his hands are two short spears, steel rods with jagged scimitar-like blades with small hinges half way down the dull edge of the blade at the end, with one with a red-tinted edge and the other golden tinted. A gun trigger is seen five inches below each blade, indicating that it has more than one form.

“Hey! I got dibs on that one!” Torque whined.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that you can ‘call dibs’ for Grimms.” The teen stated as he connects his two weapons into a single dual edged spear.

“Well, you can!” He stated angrily.

“Whatever you say, kid.” The hooded teen said putting his weapon on his back, “I suggest you leave this forest at once. You’re not going to be so lucky a second time.”

“I’m not a kid!” Torque said angrily, “And don’t you dare call me short either! I’m still growing!” During that rant, the hooded teen already walked a considerable distance away from him, “Hey! I’m still talking, you know!” The rat Faunus shouted in rage as he rushed after him, standing in front of him with an angry frown.

“Look, kid. I’m rather busy, so leave and drink your mother’s milk or something.” He stated annoyingly.

“Stop calling me kid!” Torque shouted at him, “I’m a would-be student of Beacon, and future world famous Hunter!”

“Beacon?” The teen said in rather surprise, “So, you’re one of the examinees too.”

“That’s right!” The shorter boy stated with pride, “You too, huh? Looks like we are partners! Name’s Torque! What’s yours?”

“I see no need to tell you.” The hooded boy stated as he carries on walking.

“Hey! We’re teammates now, so it is only right to know each other’s name!” The rat Faunus stated, “So, what’s yours?”

“…” The taller male groaned in annoyance, “…Gamma…”

“Gamma? What a weird name.”

“Like yours is any better.”

Torque then run passed him and waved back at him, “Come on! We have a relic to find!” He shouted before running forward, “Oh! A dragonfly!” and then getting distracted by another insect. Gamma groaned at the thought of surviving the rest of his school life with someone like him.

“Torque, this way.” He stated as he pulls his partner by his overalls in another direction.

* * *

 

In another part of Emerald Forest, a large pack of Beowolves are getting slaughtered by two prominent figures. Raine smirked as he slices down another Beowolf with his blue katana, before turning around and slices another with his shorter blade. Akai fired countless of Dust ammunition from her twin pistols, taking down many of the dark creatures.

One of them got behind her ready to strike her down, she swings her arm and smashes the butt of her pistol at it, smashing its face in before firing at close range effectively killing it. Akai then leaped up into the air and fired countless rounds in multitude of directions, killing many Grimms around her.

The rounds, however, nearly hit Raine as he dodges and evades most of the bullets awkwardly in many weird poses, “Hey! Watch where you’re shooting!” He shouted before slicing another Beowolf.

“Tch, he dodged them…”

“I heard that!”

The two carries on with their onslaught against the hordes of Grimm ready to kill them. Raine swiftly dashes forward and slashes through the large hordes, slicing down all of them with his blades. That ended the entire extermination with them as the countless bodies of the dark creatures slowly dissipates into wisps of shadows.

“That’s all of them.” Raine said as he sheathes both his blades, “Hey, I got at least twenty. How much you got?”

“…This isn’t a game, you know.” Akai growled as she holsters her guns into her sleeves and walks off angrily.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun while doing it.” He chuckled following his partner, “You need to lighten up, you know.”

She turned to him with an angry gaze, “Lighten up? Like I said, there are chances that you might die here, higher than any other jobs in the Kingdoms! If you aren’t careful, you could be in the grave the next day.”

“But we’re both alive, right?” Raine said smiling, “Than it is no problem. If we die while on the job, that’s that.” The girl growled even worse as she bore holes in his head with her eyes, he ignoring her completely before looking at the right, “Oh, there’s something.” He said as he ran towards the ruins he saw just now.

She followed him, surprised that they have arrived here already. Although, there are two pairs that have arrived, one that consists of Ember and Moon, the other with Leaf and Ivy. The cat girl flinched at the sight of two more people as she stepped back a little more from them.

“Hey there.” Ember said as he looked at the two that just arrived. The boy waved at him with enthusiasm struck to the Faunus as odd, as the way he is running shows little wasted movement compared to most of the people that has enrolled here.

It means two things: one is that he is well-trained since young, two that he has plenty of experience compared to anyone here.

“Greetings.” Moon greeted with a slight bow, just as she realised the familiar face, “Raine Aoi Sapphire?”

“You know him?” Ember asked.

“Sup!” Raine greeted, “My name’s Raine. And this broody person behind me is Akai.”

“Why did you introduce me?” Akai asked angrily.

“I’m Ember, this is Moon.” The fox Faunus introduced.

“Leaf,” Leaf introduced, “and the girl is Ivy.”

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ivy stuttered.

Raine then noticed the chess pieces on the pedestals, few missing already. Some are coloured black, the rest is coloured white. He then took notice that in Ember’s hand is a white queen piece, while in Leaf’s hand is a white king. “Ah, I get it now!” He nodded in understanding.

“Get what?” Akai asked annoyingly, the rest all looking at him curiously.

“How they plan to issue us into teams!” He tells them, “Two pairs with the same pieces are placed together into Teams of four. That explains the exam.”

“So, the relics are what places us in teams…?” Moon stated.

“Pretty good plan, if you ask me.” Leaf stated.

“If that’s the case…” Akai looked over to the pieces on the pedestals.

They then heard a cheer as well as a scream, then saw a round weight flying out of the forest and falling in an arc towards them. It is accompanied with a series of chains that soon linked up to another weight with two people holding on to it for dear life diving down. They then crash onto the ground hard, kicking up quite a dust cloud.

“Did they…?” Ivy asked looking at Leaf, the teen nodded stiffly.

“That is one crazy move.” Raine stated, Akai nodded in agreement.

Out of the dust cloud, two figures stood up, one short and one tall. “Yeah! Greatest. Ride. Ever!” One of them shouted, the cloud dissipating revealing Torque and Gamma, the hooded warrior groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why did I agree to let you do that…?” He groaned.

“Oh!” Torque then notices the chess pieces on the pedestals, then run over to the white king piece, “From here forth, I shall be known as King Torque! The new Ruler of all of Remnant!”

“…” They all looked at the shorter teen with either a deadpanned face or an amused one.

“Oh yeah, I brought friends as well.” He added, just as loud screech is heard, followed by a large black spider creature with a white Grimm mask on it, red marks on its back and bone-like fang on its legs. “An Arachne?-!” Ember cried.

It was later followed by a two large black birds with white masks on their faces soaring down at them, “And Nevermores?-!” Leaf cried.

“Move people, move!” Raine called out as they ran out of the ruins of the temple, the spider taking a leap over it and carries on running after them. One of the Nevermore has moved away from the group while the other kept on chasing them.

“Do any of you have a plan?-!” Moon asked.

“Working on it!” Raine shouting.

“How in Monty Oum did you two attract two of the largest and dangerous Grimms in this forest?-!” Ember called out to them.

“It was a large and epic fight-” Torque began before Gamma interrupted him.

“We passed them by and Torque thought it was a good idea to try and tame them.” He said.

“Wha…?”

“Hey, don’t interrupt people’s conversation!” Torque shouted angrily.

“We need to separate the two!” Leaf called out, “That way, we might have a chance!”

“Quick question, did the rest of you gotten a chess piece?” Akai asked.

“Got one!” Raine tells her with a white queen piece in his hand.

“H-How?-!” She cried.

“Snatched it just as the Arachne arrived.” He said, “But then this is settled! Ember, Moon, Akai and me will handle the Nevermore! Leaf, you, Ivy, Gamma and Torque will take down the Arachne! After that, rendezvous at the cliffs!”

“Very well!” Leaf called back before sighing on how much a pain this is now.

“Who made you the leader?-!” Akai shouted.

“It doesn’t matter at this point!” Ember shouted as he and Moon run up to the pair, “On my mark, separate!” They all nodded as they form in their respective teams, “Now!” With that, they branches off in two separate directions.

Unfortunately, both Grimms chases after Leaf’s team much to their shock, “Shit, this isn’t good!” Leaf cried out.

“I’m borrowing this!” Raine called out he took the sniper rifle off of Akai’s back and took aim while ignoring her cries on how rude he is and demanding the return of her weapon. A well-placed shot fired onto the Nevermore’s back hard, causing it to turn and face them.

“Move it!” He shouted to them as he tosses back the rifle to Akai and they start to sprint off into the forest.

* * *

 

 The large bird screeched as it launched a barrage of black feathers at them, the four swiftly maneuverer out of their paths while dodging the several trees that have toppled over due to the attack, “Over there!” He called out as they changed direction.

They ended up going to a large ridge opposite of a large cliff overlooking an equally large ravine with the Nevermore now closer to ground-level thanks to the lack of trees in the area they are running to. “Great! A dead end!” Ember groaned.

“Any bright ideas, _leader_?” Akai asked angrily.

“I have one.” Raine smirked as he run towards the ridge, shocking everyone as he leaped off. As if nearing his demise, he reacted fast as his body sped up with literal afterimages of his movement of him pulling out his sword and stabbing it onto the rocky cliff before he swings up and landed on his handle.

The others then noticed the Nevermore dashing towards them and dodged the charge of the large bird as it flew downwards towards Raine in the ravine. He saw it and stepping on the wall, he pulled hard off his sword and leaped off the wall, cartwheeling slightly as the large bird dived just passed him. He then sped himself up as more afterimages of his movements are seen as he grabbed onto the bird’s back tightly.

The rest all looked down at the ravine in shock of his supposed death, before the Nevermore flew out of the ravine with Raine hanging on the large bird, “Guys, get to the top of the cliff! At least we have a vantage point there! I’ll try and keep it distracted!” He then proceeds to slash down at the back of the bird, not to any avail as the feathers are tough as nails.

“Raine!” Moon called out.

“Moon, think you can create platforms for all of us?” Ember asked.

The archer nodded as she swings her hand with her index and middle finger pointing out, white glyphs appears and formed into a series of platforms that are of a sensible distance for them to jump. Everyone took to a sprint as they jumped up and onto the platforms one at a time, Moon leaping up higher with additional glyphs while Ember leaped through the platform with just well-performed wall jump and Akai took it to using her pistols to give an additional boost to her leaps.

Within moments, they all arrived onto the top of the cliff, Raine still struggling with the large beast as the Nevermore struggles its body around to get him off its back. He saw his teammates now on the cliff and took a running start as he sped up and leaped off the Nevermore and lands with a roll next to them.

**(Play MGR: Revengeance: Rules of Nature)**

The large bird screeches at them as it flaps its wings ready to shoot its feathers yet again, “Flank it!” Raine called out as he drew out his second sword, Ember pulled out his two swords switching to gun mode, Akai pulls out her sniper rifle and Moon extends out her bow bracelet. The gun wielders fired their rounds at the large bird while Moon released aura arrow after another in rapid succession and Raine charging his sword and swings his blade at it releasing aura sword waves in forms of crescents.

The projectiles all hitting the bird hard but was just able to stopped it from releasing a storm of feathers at them, and it retaliated by charging down at them with a loud screech as it charges at them, they barely got out of the way of its attack as it swoops up and starts to circle around them, “It’s skin is too tough!” Akai called out.

“Maybe so. But it is not invulnerable.” Ember said.

“I got an idea, but I need time to-” Raine tells them.

“On it.” The fox Faunus switches his weapons to sword mode and dashes straight at the bird.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, down at near the ridge, a large screech is heard as the Arachne jumps out through the forest with Torque on it, he slamming his flaming weapons down at the large spider continuously. Leaf and Gamma ran beside it as they swung their dual weapons at the large creature hoping to scratch it at all.

Ivy teleports out from a portal in front of it with her sniper rifle chainsaw hybrid as she swings down with the spinning blades grinding down on the armoured body, not denting at all. It screeches out as it leaps off the ground towards the ridge with Torque and Ivy on it, “Go!” The girl tells the rat Faunus as they ran off the creature and lands onto the ridge.

The Arachne lands onto the cliff walls, crawling on the rocky surface before jumping down at them with its fangs out and landing onto Ivy, “Ivy!” Leaf called out in shock as the spider threatens to bite her face off, the only thing keeping it is her chainsaw gun, before she teleports through a portal under her and through another above it and aimed her gun at it and fired, the bullet hitting the armoured body hard knocking it down slightly.

Ivy then teleports herself to near Leaf, “The joints.” She panted, “They aren’t protected.”

“Got it!” He nodded as he ran forward with his dual bladed sword mode and threw it spinning at the spider, cutting through the joint on four of its legs, “Ivy!” He called out, the Lynx Faunus nodded as she created two portals, one at where the sword is spinning to and another to just above it. The blade goes through it and stabs into the back of the spider hard, the Arachne screeching out in pain.

“Torque, flip it!” He shouted as he produced and swings out a green chain that wrapped around his weapon, just as Torque runs to the side and swings his weapon across the ground with a battle cry, creating a groove in the ground with the flaming weights and hits the Arachne hard, knocking it up and flipping to its left as Leaf pulls his weapon out of it leaving a large gash.

Gamma then sprint there and with his spear and stabs into the spider via the gash with the red-tinted blade. With a loud battle cry, he pumps his aura into his weapon and flames erupted and burns down at the creature, the spider screeching out in pain. Leaf then leaped up and pushes his greatsword through it, killing it instantly.

They pulls out their weapons out of the large spider, “I really could use a nap now…” Leaf yawned.

“Not yet.” Gamma tells him, “We still need to reach Beacon Cliffs.” Ivy silently nodding in agreement.

* * *

 

Moon fired at the Nevermore continuously with aura arrows but of little effect as they simply grazed or bounced off of the bird. It swoops down and charges at her, Ember tackled her out of the way as it flew passed them. Akai took this chance and fired her sniper rounds at the Nevermore hitting either its beak or its belly.

“Anytime now, Raine!” Ember called out as Akai cocked and ejected a bullet casing.

“Just about!”

The Nevermore circles again and released a large rain of feathers down. Akai keeps her sniper rifle as she drew out her guns, firing them with mach 1 succession and knocking off some of the feathers away from her. Moon too retaliated with a series of kicks in various directions, Ember switching to his dual sword mode and swings his blades around knocking the feathers away from both him and Moon.

This left the three of them tired as Akai unload two magazines from her pistols.

“Done!” Raine called out, “Move!” They all followed and ran out of the way as the Nevermore rushed towards Raine in hope of devouring him before he could do anything.

With his hand on his handle the whole time, he waited as the bird come closer to him. His eyes flashed blue for a moment as he drew out his blade with a large arc, a blast of energy released with the swing as a large crescent arc of blue energy fired with him and slashes through the bird like butter. He did not stopped there, as he sped himself up to an extent that everything around him looked nearly frozen in place and proceeds to rapidly slashes the body in multitude of directions.

When his speed dropped back to normal, the body of the Nevermore is now in countless pieces as they scattered passed them.

**(Song Eng)**

They all looked at the swordsman, Raine swings his sword to his right getting rid of any dust and slowly sheathed it before it clicked into place.

“Whoa…” Moon muttered in shock.

The wind blew on his hair as he turned to face them, giving them a wide toothy grin, “Good job team!”

The leaves blew passed them as Ember chuckled softly, “You are something, Raine.”

“…” Akai looked at him, the jester of a hunter she was led to believe has took control of the team unconditionally and handle their foe rather with ease. And not just that, she saw how he took a big risk in order for them to get a better advantage towards the Nevermore. That garner her respect more than anything.

“So, Akai.” Raine said to her, “Impressed yet? My awesome skills aren’t always seen by everyone, you know!”

And her respect for him is gone. That however let to Moon giggling at his words.

* * *

 

They all managed to make it back to the cliffs where the rest of the teams are waiting, and all presented their relics to Ozpin and Goodwitch. After some waiting, they are sent to the auditorium where the individual teams are announced with their leaders being issued then.

“Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark.” Ozpin announced, “The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by… Cardin Winchester.” The four were greeted by an applause as they walked down the stage and the next team walked up.

“Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.” He said, Nora giving Ren a hug with laugh, “Led by… Jaune Arc!”

This left the blonde by complete surprise, “Huh? L-Led by…?”

“Congratulations, young man.” Ozpin smiled. Pyrrha gave the blonde teen a friendly bump on the shoulder, only for him to knock over and falls onto the ground as the audience laughed at the silliness.

The next team now arrived, “Brock Gishen. Lloyd Grane. Alter Topaz Netherwood. Zi Meng. The four of you retrieved the black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team BLAZ (Blaze). Led by… Lloyd Grane!”

The one named Lloyd Grane nodded in understanding as the lone girl looked at him with a hand on her hip with a grin.

Now Leaf’s team arrived at stage, “Leaf Forrest. Ivory Ruine. Gamma Omega. Torque Holstein. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team LIGT (Light). Led by… Leaf Forrest!”

Leaf blinked in surprise, as Torque cheered, “Yeah Leaf!”

“I expect great things from you, young man.” Ozpin smiled.

“Y-Yeah…”

The second last team walked up to the stage, “Raine Aoi Sapphire. Akai Christ. Ember Schutze. Moon B. Schnee. The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RAEM (Rain). Led by… Raine Aoi Sapphire!”

Akai looked at Raine, the teen looked rather surprised. Ember gave him a pat in the back while Moon smiled at him.

The last team walked up to the stage at last, “And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose!”

Weiss was shocked, not as shocked as Ruby was as Yang went over to hug her little sister, “I’m so proud of you!”

Ozpin smirked as he sips his coffee, “It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year.”

* * *

 

After the end of the ceremony, all the first years are having a celebration for passing the initiation outside in the school yard. RWBY and JNPR are talking and congratulating each other, RAEM and LIGT having a small chat about the leadership being issued. “Man, I never thought you would be the leader, Leaf.” Ember stated, “You never seems to be the leader type.”

“I was surprised too.” Leaf stated.

“Well, comparing to the rest of your team, you are the most obvious choice.” Akai stated bluntly looking over at IGT, “An introvert sniper, a silent anti-social spearman and a hyperactive wrecking ball. If I was Ozpin, I would pick the lazy kid over them.”

“T-That was harsh!” Ivy cried.

“But Raine getting to be leader is to be expected, right?” Moon said cheerfully.

“That I agree.” Ember nodded, “He has the qualities of a great leader. Calm mind, willing to take risk himself first, and complete trust towards his team.”

“As much as I want to disagree, Raine is the proper choice.” Akai stated.

“So, you have seen how awesome I am now, right?” Raine said with great confidence.

“Even if he is a cocky jester.”

“Confident. The word is confident.” He smirked, before he is sent flying across and pinned onto the wall by the familiar spear of Pyrrha Nikos, Milo. “Damn it, Pyrrha!”

“Never learn, do you?” Pyrrha chuckled.

Raine looked at her and chuckled, ‘This is going to be an interesting four years.’

* * *

 

…

_To be continued…_


End file.
